Deseo
by DJ Harukita
Summary: Los deseos de Obi-Wan de tener a su padawan cada vez mas cerca crecen, mas aun cuando deben pasar cerca de un año juntos en una misión.(AnixObi)


Deseo

Por: DarkMisau

Summary: Los deseos de Obi-Wan de tener a su padawan cada vez mas cerca crecen, mas aun cuando deben pasar cerca de un año juntos en una misión.

_Ejemplo_: Pensamiento

-EL: ejemplo: Hablando

Ejemplo: Descripción, acción.

El **ejemplo** es claro: acción remarcable

-EL: **ejemplo**: Fuerte, gritando

Historia:

Al principio solo deseaba que desaparecieras. Solo quería que me dejaras a mi maestro y a mi solos, sin nadie mas. Pero ahora solo deseo que no te me vayas... que pudieras comprenderme... Solo quiero que me abrases, que me beses, que seas mío... Como siempre lo haces con Padme... Con esa mujer que tanto envidio...Anakin...

Ani: Maestro!

Obi: ... -Sin voltearme, solo trato de escucharlo, pues si me volteo, se que no resistiré mis deseos

Ani: El consejo quiere verlo.

Obi: esta bien.- Se da vuelta... Sin mirar a su padawan, sin tomarlo en cuenta, como que nadie estuviera ahí. Y se aleja, va hacia donde se encontraba el consejo.

Ani: ¿Maestro?... Algo le debe ocurrir... Que bah! Si algo le ocurriera, me lo diría

Anakin da media vuelta, sin tomar en cuenta las extrañas reacciones de su maestro.

En el consejo...

Yoda: Mas tiempo pasar con tu aprendiz debes

Obi: ... ¿Qué?

Windu: Lo que has escuchado. Debes hacer una misión en Tatooine, junto a tu padawan, al mismo tiempo que te acerques mas a el, pues últimamente los hemos visto distantes

Obi: Si, pero no creo que una misión sea la mejor forma de remediarlo...¿no?

¿Como decir que es lo que mas he **deseado**? Estar con Anakin... Los 2 solos.. Aunque solo haremos una misión, será una gran oportunidad para hacer realidad esos grandes sueños que el había tenido... No saben cuanto lo deseaba...No lo podré evitar...

Yoda: Lo posible debes de hacer

Windu: Saldrán mañana a las 13:00 horas... En el transcurso del viaje te mandare un mensaje diciendo la misión. Esta, se estima que la puedan completar dentro de 1 año, ya que es bastante... completa y difícil...Ahora, puedes retirarte

Obi: Si, maestro... Permiso

Windu: esta bien...

Salió del lugar... Feliz, pues lo que ocurriría al otro día lo calmaría un poco de tanto dolor...

Ani: Maestro?

Obi: Anakin! Mañana saldremos a las 13:00 horas rumbo a Tatooine, debemos hacer una misión. Se estima, que el tiempo que pasemos allí será largo, cerca de un año. Nos vemos mañana- Y sin mas, se fue... aparentemente a su habitación

Ani: ¿QUÉ QUE? Pero...¡Así nada mas! ¡Tengo que avisarle a Padme!

Fue a la alcoba de su amor prohibido. Las puertas estaban abiertas, cosa muy extraña, pues ella siempre las mantenia cerradas. Entro lentamente y escucho unos murmullos.

Padme esta con alguien... ¿Con quien?

Acercándose un poco mas, escucho la voz de Padme y la de su... ¡¡MAESTRO!

¿QUÉ? ÒÓ¿¿?

No sabia que era lo que mas rabia le daba. Si suponer que Padme lo estaba engañando con su **maestro**, o que su maestro estuviera con otra persona que no fuera el... ¿QUÉ QUE? Que estoy diciendo ¬/¬ Solo son celos... los CELOS! Claro... Si el esta tan repapote... ¿Qué acabas de pensar Anakin? ¬/¬

Padme: Obi-Wan! No se lo puedes decir...

Obi: Tarde o temprano lo va a saber, Padme

Padme: Pero por ahora no... Esta muy estresado... Para cargarlo con algo mas...

Obi: Padme... Prométemelo que se lo dirás... Como ya te lo dije antes, tarde o temprano lo sabrá...

Padme: Obi-Wan...

Obi: Prométemelo...

Padme: Esta bien...

Obi: Júramelo... Por Ani

Padme: Esta bien... Te lo juro... Por Ani

Anakin sintió un pequeño vacío en su estomago y un leve sonrojo en su rostro... ¿Su maestro llamándolo "Ani"? Me dijo Ani... Me quiere... Nuevamente se sonrojo de solo pensar esto, pero esta vez... el sonrojo fue mas fuerte que el anterior...

Obi: Bueno Padme, me tengo que ir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Padme: Esta bien Obi-Wan, gracias por escucharme(lo abraza)

Obi: Pues... de nada

Padme: Antes de que te vayas... Tu querías decirme algo de Ani..

Obi: Ah si! Cierto! Quería avisarte que mañana a las 13:00 hrs con...

Ya he dejado pasar mucho tiempo... Haré mi aparición ...

Ani: Que mañana a las 13:00 hrs vamos a hacer una misión.- Camina hacia Padme y se pone al lado de ella, la sujeta por la cintura, la mira, y finalmente mira a su maestro, directamente a los ojos, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran un poco.

Obi-Wan no pudo mirar... Simplemente no podía, estaba abrazando a ... a **Ella**... Padme, quien le había quitado a Anakin... **Su** Anakin...

Obi: Esta bien, nos vemos mañana Anakin, Padme, hasta pronto...

Ani: (molesto) Ahora que llegue se va, maestro?

Padme: Anakin!

Obi: Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, mi joven padawan...(se va)

Ani: (sarcástico) Adiós, gran maestro ¬¬

-Padme: Anakin! Que sucede?

-Ani: Nada, Padme...

-Padme: Mañana te vas!

-Ani: Padme... Me voy por lo menos, por 1 año.. No quiero hablar de eso, por favor

-Padme: 1 AÑO! Pero yo si, Anakin! ¿Cuál es la misión? ¿Mirarle el trasero a Obi-Wan?

-Ani: (sonrojándose) ¿QUÉ?

-Padme: ¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo! Me he dado cuenta, como cada vez que se da vuelta, le quedas mirando! ¿Ahí algo de el que te atrae?

-Ani: (enfadadísimo) SI! El me gusta!

-Padme: (asustada) ... ¿Qué?

-Ani: (sonrojado) Eso es lo que querías escuchar, ¿no? Que me gusta, que lo amo, que no puedo vivir sin el...que lo deseo...

-Padme: Ani...

-Ani: Que me muero por besarlo...

-Padme: Ani...

-Ani: Que deseo tocarlo, sentirlo...

-Padme: (con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos) ANAKIN!

-Ani: Eso es lo que querías escuchar, ¿no?

-Padme: NO! Ani...(pone sus manos en el rostro de Ani)... Ani, tu sabes que yo te amo, y que nada me doleria mas que tu me dejaras de querer...

-Ani: Si, lo se... Lo siento..

-Padme: Esta bien... (lo abraza suavemente)

-Ani: Padme...

-Padme: ¿Si?

-Ani: Te amo... (algo confuso)

-Padme: Yo igual... (lo besa)

Nunca lo habia escuchado decir esas palabras tan friamente...tan duro...nah, eso solo mi imaginación... pero... no reacciona al beso... ¿Qué le ocurrira?

-Padme: Ani... ¿Estas bien?

-Ani: Si, no te preocupes... (se sienta en un sillon, lo mas apartado de Padme posible)

-Padme: ¿Seguro? Sabes que puedes contarme...

-Ani: Si... Solo que estoy algo nervioso por lo de mi viaje mañana con...(sonrojándose levemente) Obi-Wan...

-Padme: No te preocupes, todo saldra bien ...

-Ani: lo se... Gracias (la besa en la frente y luego se va a acostar) Buenas noches Padme..

-Padme: Buenas noches, Ani...

Dispuesto a pasar una noche tranquila, Anakin se va a acostar... ¿Pero que pasara al dia siguiente? ¿Qué sucede entre Obi-Wan y Anakin? ¿Por qué sus extrañas reacciones? ¿Qué pretenderan Yoda y Windu al mandarlos a Tatooine? Esto y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo...

**Continuara**

**N/A: Hola! Wajajja xD este 1er capitulo me costo mucho hacerlo... Unas observaciones:**

**1.- No me manejo muy bien en el idioma de yoda, asi que discúlpenme si esta muy mal xD**

**2.- El maestro se llamaba Windu? Ya ni me acuerdo XD**

**3.- ¿Tatooine? ¿What is this? O.o ... No lo se, solo recuerdo que era un mundo(o algo por el estilo) que aparece en "La Guerra de los Clones"... Tampoco estoy muy segura...**

**Bueno... Eso es todo! ¿Comentario?¿Pregunta?¿Flores?¿Quejas? Manden Reviews! nn**

**Atte:**

**DarkMisaution xD**


End file.
